Bodyguards and Kitchen Tables
by bubblegumpandabear
Summary: Naruto and Gaara are chatting over the kitchen table. Gaanaru. It's a one-shot drabble-fluff thing.


This is a small little drabble with Gaara and Naruto. I was going to make it a short story, but I kind of liked it short like this. It felt like there didn't need to be more. I wrote it a long time ago, so I edited it, of course. Hope it's liked :) ~.~.~ Naruto awkwardly looked at the boy in front of him. Gaara never did know how to…interact with other people. Now that Gaara was to be staying in Konoha for the Chunnin exams, he was offered a bodyguard as proof Konoha was a reliable alliance. Even though Naruto was a mere Jounin, Tsunade knew Naruto wouldn't let Gaara gut himself shaving in his presence, let alone get hurt by attackers. And that is how Naruto came to be sitting across from Gaara at his kitchen table. They weren't doing anything, just sitting there. Gaara was looking out the window, his head resting on his hand. Naruto jumped when Gaara suddenly began talking. "I do not want you staying up all night watching me, Naruto." Naruto laughed. "Maybe I will. I could take on the insomniac thing." The comment got him a sharp look. "I thought you and Kyuubi got along." He stated, looking as worried as you could when you don't express emotion. "Meh. The fox and I are buddies now. I just wish you could have done the same with Shukaku. It would have spared you the panda eyes." He joked, smirking at Gaara's glare. Naruto was amused. Gaara was not. "You are a Jounin now, capable of being the Hokage. Why are you still living in this run down place?" He asked, glancing around the small hovel Naruto called home. "Simple," Naruto said, tilting backward on the two hind legs of his chair. "You shouldn't do that, you'll fall." Gaara warned. Ignoring the comment, Naruto continued talking. "Some people are still having their homes rebuilt from Pein's attack. Mine was mostly fine, so I just fixed it up and put up with it. I can't take someone else's chance for a home when mine still stands." Gaara stared at him blankly and kicked his foot forward, making Naruto fall to the ground with a loud thump. "Told you so." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and glared. "What!? You kicked me over, jerk!" Gaara turned to look out the window. "I did no such thing." Before Naruto could protest, he continued talking. "You never care for yourself. You put others before yourself no matter what. That will be the end of you one day." He glumly stated. Naruto wrinkled his nose. "Gee, thanks." He put his chair back and sat down again. "But don't you think that's the best way to die?" Gaara's head snapped sideways to look at Naruto. "To die saving someone. To die protecting people, or standing up for what's right. I think that is how you become a hero. That's how I want to die. I don't want to die without helping someone first. So I've always got to help people, you know?" Naruto's eyes shined brightly during his little speech. "You're going to always help people so when you die, you die making someone happy?" Naruto nodded, thinking Gaara was finally getting it. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Naruto pouted. "It's my Ninja way…along with never breaking promises." Gaara rolled his eyes. "I swear, you are the least ninja-like ninja I've ever met. You insist on saving the world with sunshine, smiles, and orange jumpsuits. You know what? One day, with how stubborn and knuckleheaded you are, I think you might actually succeed." Naruto sat in stunned for a second, then another second. "For a second I thought you insulted me! Thanks Gaara!" He smiled, holding his fist out for a fist bump. Gaara tapped Naruto's fist with his own, sighing, and Naruto made a victory cry. "I'm going to become Hokage and keep the nations in a time of peace! You know the best part? I'll give you half credit for inspiration!" He smirked. "Believe it!" "Oh, I believe it." Gaara muttered. "And don't you dare die yet. It certainly wouldn't make me happy." "Yeah, yeah." Naruto said, reaching for a can of soda on the counter. "I'm serious. You die, I'll crush your body beyond recognition in my sand coffin." Naruto chuckled. Gaara could be such a sweetheart. "Don't worry," He said, seating himself at the table and leaning toward the red head. "It's not on my list of things to do." Gaara smiled softly. "Like you have a list of things to do." With a mouth full of soda, Naruto made a noise of protest, spraying Gaara with the fizzy fluid. His ghost of a smile faded into a hard glare. "Heh, heh. Sawy." Naruto apologized, trying not to spry anymore soda. He swallowed and offered the can to Gaara. "Peace offering?" "Just go back to watching for the nonexistent assassins." He growled. Naruto smiled and kissed his cheek. Gaara sighed. Naruto kissed his tattoo. Gaara bit his lip. "Gosh, you're stingy today." Naruto whispered, letting his lips hover over Gaara's. Gaara gave in and tilted his head. "Don't you dare tell anyone." Gaara warned before kissing Naruto back. Because it would be quite embarrassing if they learned he'd been lying for the past few months when he told the rookie twelve he didn't like Naruto, wouldn't it? "Love you too, Gaara." Naruto laughed, trying not to cringe. He already told Ino, who was bound to tell the whole village. Oh well. He'd worry about it later. Right now, he had to worry about his kitchen table. Couldn't it break if Gaara pushed him onto it? Whatever. That's what money is for, isn't it? Well, that and a boyfriend who loved him enough to mess around with an instruction manual and hammer. Even if he didn't want to admit it. ~.~.~ So what do you think? Did you like it? Oh, should I write an Itanaru thing? I've been thinking about it for a while now! Of course, I'm not going to give up on Talk. I'm still working on that. Leave me constructive criticism and comments please! :) 


End file.
